The Vampire Diaries-Song Shots
by TVD-Adventures
Summary: Request Songs and ships. I'll probably do Klaroline, Carenzo, Mabekah, Delena... So just comment a song and ship and I'll be right on it. :)
1. Chapter 1

What The Hell by Avril Lavigne- Klaroline.

**_You say that I'm messing with your head_**

Klaus stared in bewilderment at the blonde before him. Here in New Orleans he was king so no one ever boldly stood before him with a bored expression on their face when he called upon them. He had seen her walk in the bar all alone and Klaus wanted to get to know the beautiful blonde. So he ordered the waitress to deliver a cocktail to her and he waited for her to fall at his feet. But it had the opposite effect. When the beauty received the drink she looked up and met his eye before shoving the cocktail to the ground, letting it shatter, without breaking eye contact. Then she had briskly marched, the best a woman could briskly march with 5" heels, up to the Original Hybrid and looked him up and down before muttering something that sounded like "You'll do, I guess," then grabbed his hand and dragged him out the bar. Somewhere during the lust filled night, Klaus caught her name. Caroline.

**_All cause I was making out with your friend_**

The next time Klaus saw Caroline was when her tongue was three foot deep down Marcel's throat. He had realised quite a while ago that she had her emotions off but seriously? Couldn't the lady show some restraint. But then again to show restraint that would mean you had to care enough _to_ show restraint something Caroline showed no intention of doing. Just before Klaus launched himself at the pair, he stopped himself. Why did he care that she was sucking on someone else's face? It's not as if she was Klaus' girlfriend. Plus, she's probably been with a lot of guys before himself. Ok, that last thought almost threw the Original Hybrid into another fit of rage but he calmed himself down and walked out the bar without a backwards glance. Ok maybe _one glance_.

**_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_**.

Klaus wasn't in love. I mean, he was _the_ Original Hybrid. He doesn't love. Caroline was just fascinating. Strong, beautiful, stubborn...but he wasn't in love. He just lusts for her. Yeah, he would find her and get another night full of sex. Because Klaus did not love. But he was not going to tell his brother. Elijah would jump at the chance of Klaus starting a family as though he momentarily forgot that Klaus couldn't actually start a family. Jesus that man needed a hobby, or a girl. Klaus mentally noted to find a new lady for his brother. Maybe a bookworm?

**_I can't stop because I'm having too much fun. _**

It didn't take long after Klaus had stepped into the bar (was he entering here frequently now?) and saw Caroline that he realised something. He was _nervous_. If anyone asked him, he would deny it. What? Of course not! He's the Original Hybrid! Nervous to go speak to a baby vampire? That's preposterous. But Klaus was and he saw her sitting on a tall stool downing a shot. Wiping his hands on his black skinny jeans (since when did he start wearing skinny jeans?) and walked over to her, attempting to look like his insides were totally not churning at the thought of talking to this beauty again. But when she turned to look at him, he could have sworn he saw a flicker of happiness flash across her beautiful face before it returned to its usual look of boredom which Klaus was pretty sure Caroline would always look like even if aliens abducted her. But just as Klaus slid into the stool next to her, Caroline jumped up (as best she could as she was wearing a tight, red minidress that clung to her curves) and walked away, out the bar. But Klaus saw her smirk though it was masked quickly. _She was toying with him._ But Klaus couldn't help but follow her games just as he followed her out the building that stunk of alcohol and into the dark night.

Should I continue this? First try so I don't know if it's bad :/ Please let me know!


	2. Do I Wanna Know-Kolena

**Do I Wanna Know By Arctic Monkeys- Kolena (Kol and Elena)**

**_Have you got colour in your cheeks?_**

Staring down at Kol's grey and burnt corpse Elena felt a wave of sadness wash over her, almost drowning her. Pushing it down, waving it off as a feeling at someone dying which seemed against her morals. But as she looked back she knew it was much more. But the thing that Elena though was idiotic of her to think was the fact that even as Kol lay dead as night, his cheeks still had a bit of flush in them.

**_Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift?_**

Kol looked down at his dead corpse. He couldn't help but smile but I mean, come one. Even in death he looked hot as hell. Hearing foot steps, the Original Vampire looked up to see the eldest Gilbert staring down at his dead body with...remorse. Oh god, someone else had fallen for his charm. Swiping his tongue over his lower lip as he watched Elena walk away he felt something. Fear. Fear that he may never get his revenge on that Gilbert family for killing him. But with one of them falling for him, Kol figured it wouldn't be that hard.

**_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_**

And in every one of the dreams she had since the passing of the Original Vampire, he was in. What he was doing was something Elena refused to acknowledge as a flush would creep up her cheeks. But every time she awoke, Elena could have sworn she felt a brush of cool fingers but when she looked she just saw the edge of her bed. But what she did see was that she was falling for someone who she was partially responsible for murdering.

**_If this feeling flows both ways?_**

Nope. Denied. Absolutely not. How dare you even ask that question. Even as Kol watched the Doppelgänger fall for him deeper and deeper not even a flicker of love or even like fluttered throughout his dead bones. But he had to admit, her feelings for him were quite amusing. But she did kill him so he was still holding a grudge on it. So the possibility of a romantic journey for the two was doomed the seconds Elena spoke his name. So Kol wanted his revenge. And he would get it if he wasn't, you know, dead.

I kinda toyed about with this because I don't see them romantically but rather one sided as Elena would love a cactus if it showed a bit of interest.


End file.
